


Russian Roulette

by aelmer6



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Russian Roulette, mild LawSan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelmer6/pseuds/aelmer6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who got Russian Roulette stuck in their head? Short Law/Sanji thing. Just them talking on the night before Dressrosa. Kind of a song fic, but not really. Just based on the song with some poached lines. One-shot (pun not intended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Not beated. For the April Fools Bodyswap on Tumblr

Night settles softly over the ocean as the Thousand Sunny floats on docile waves. Air fills Law’s lungs as he takes a deep breath of the chilly air. He’s shaking, but not from the cold. The ice filling his veins is from fear he thought he had shaken off long ago.

                “Cup of tea to calm your nerves?”

Law hadn’t even noticed him, but Sanji seemed to be naturally unobtrusive so it was no surprise.

                “I’m not nervous.” But he takes the mug anyway. A subtle mint flavor dances around his mouth.

                “Liar.” It’s not cruel; the blond is merely stating a fact.

                “He said he’d be back. Why do they never say goodbye?” Law knows his words make no since to the blond. But he seems to understand anyway.

                “If you say it, it becomes real.” Sanji steps forward, standing by the rail next to the raven haired male. “Having second thoughts?” Again, never cruel, just curious. Gentle.

                “It’s too late to think of the value of my life. Not that it was ever worth anything.” His façade was starting to crumble.

                “You’re more than worthless. When you die for someone, it’s because you love them, they mean something to you.” Sanji was looking at him now, voice warm but firm.

Law looks at him in shock. _I guess he did understand._ Thinking of him and the man beside him unshed tears started to fall from golden eyes. Warm arms wrap around him and despite being the taller of the two, he can’t help feeling small and… safe.

                “It’s okay to be scared.”

                “I’m not scared. I’m terrified.” Law chokes out the words, ignoring his pride telling him not to.

                “I’m not leaving. None of us are.” He doesn’t say anymore; doesn’t have to.

Silent tears run down Law’s face. His heart’s beating fast, keeping him from pulling back for fear the blond would see it through his chest. Absentmindedly he realized that his hat had fallen off, but the warm hands threading through his hair are more than enough.

                “You know he’s never lost.” One constant anxiety rushes out of his mouth.

                “Then he’d better pray; because that ends here.” Sanji holds Law’s head in his hand, looking into golden eyes. Pulling down the other’s head, Sanji presses a kiss to his forehead. “Now, rest.”


End file.
